Cree en mi
by Danae Dash Diamond
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando eres rechazada por esa persona a la que le tuviste confianza siempre? Si te piden asesinarlo… ¿lo harías? Y si no lo haces, alguien que es importante para ti también esta en peligro… solo necesitas decir…
1. ¿Qué?

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de SNK Playmore.**

**¿Qué?**

Narra Kula

8:00 PM: Callejón oscuro de South Town

-No eres más que una niña débil- ¿Qué es lo que me dijo? ¿Acaso me dijo niña?

-Solo hay una persona a la que tolero que me diga niña- conteste enojada

-¿Quién? ¿El inútil de K´? lo siento, pero el no estará vivo dentro de poco-… ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Cómo puede hablar así de él? ¿Acaso piensa matar a K'?

-¿Piensas matarlo?

-No- que… bien, por un momento pensé que lo mataría- ¡tu lo harás!- … espera… ¿Qué?

-¡Ni en tu sueños lo haré!

-Si no lo haces… puede que Foxy no sobreviva esta vez

Se fue sin decir más… ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Todo paso muy rápido… esta mañana amaneci bien, iba a ser un buen día, ¿Cómo paso esto?

_FLASH BACK_

_11:00 AM en South Town_

_Me desperté como siempre a esta hora, tal vez deba despertarme más temprano, pero no me acostumbro. Ahora vivo en casa de K', Maxima y Whip junto con Diana y Foxy, es muy molesto para mi poder vivir en la misma casa que mi persona favorita en el mundo y no poder decirle lo que siento por el, es una tortura. Por fin, después de hacer muchas cosas en mi habitación decidí bajar para ir a desayunar. Abajo solo me esperaban Whip, Diana y Foxy… como la mayoría de las mañanas._

_-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?_

_-¡Huevos con jamón!- ¡oh no!... esto es malo, si los cocino Whip sabrán deliciosos, si los cocino Diana tal vez sepan raros… como a medicamento…y si los cocino Foxy… bueno, no creo que hayan dejado que se acerque a tocar algo en la cocina._

_-¿Quién los hizo?- tenia cara de espantada solo de pensar en mi futuro si probaba esa comida_

_-W-Whip… ¿por?- ¿acaso les dio miedo mi cara?_

_-¡Sírvanme por favor!- ahora se me quedaron viendo raro._

_Foxy me sirvió el desayuno y me senté en la mesa entre Whip y Diana… gran error._

_-Hey Kula- me dijo Diana… ¿tranquila? ¿sin parecer amenazante?_

_-¿ehh? ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué tanto conoces a Angel?_

_-no mucho…¿Dónde esta K'?- pregunte a Whip_

_-no lo se, se fue a buscar a alguien con Maxima muy temprano_

_-Kula ¿Qué opinas de Angel?_

_-no lo se_

_-Kula, se nota a kilómetros que te gusta mi hermano, pero no es alguien bueno para ti- ¿Qué esta queriendo decir? ¿Qué el es feo?_

_-Kula tienes que tener cuidado cuando salgas a la calle, en estos días uno no sabe lo que nos podemos encontrar_

_-Kula, no digo que es feo, se que lo pensaste, pero solo no te conformes con el, conoce a más personas._

_¿Porque me hablan las 2 a la vez? Me estoy confundiendo…_

_-¡Acabe! Me tengo que ir… ¡Adios!- si que me revolvieron la cabeza. Salí de la casa y fui a un parque que esta cerca. Me acosté en el suelo y me relaje. Solo se escuchaban a las aves cantar, el viento soplando los arboles, niños jugando, caí dormida… cuando desperté me dio hambre, así que fui a un puesto de comida que estaba por ahí. Cuando me di cuenta eran las 3 de la tarde…¿tanto había dormido? Cuando regrese al parque jugaba con los niños que conocía, algo raro… alguien como yo jugando con niños de entre 5 y 10 años no era raro cuando estaba cansada. Cuando jugaba con los niños me iba toda la tarde, asi que cuando ellos se fueron como por las 7 de la noche yo ya estaba sentada de nuevo pensando porque estaba así ese dia, hasta que escuche a un perro ladrando muy fuerte o.o, y una moto… ¿una moto?... me suena conocida…¡la moto de K'! Me senté rápidamente y pude ver a K' estacionándose frente a mi._

_-¿Qué haces aquí niña?- valla… que linda forma de saludar_

_-¿Qué no puedo descansar en un parque?_

_-yo también vine a descansar_

_-si, ya lo veo_

_-¿Qué esperas?_

_-¿para que?_

_-Quítate, me quiero sentar ahí_

_-esta bien_

_-¿Por qué siempre haces lo que yo te digo?_

_-por que… m-me…- di un largo suspiro, ¿era momento de decirle?_

_-habla de una buena vez niña- si… era ahora o nunca, estamos solos en un parque, nadie nos interrumpe, y no puede lastimarme enfrente de tantas personas_

_-m-me…m-me ¡me gustas!- ¡si! ¡por fin lo dije! Espera… el me tiene que contestar… _

_-deja de bromear niña- … piensa que estoy bromeando_

_Solo atine a bajar mi mirada y dejar que las lagrimas rodaran hasta caer… ¿tan patéticos son mis sentimientos que hasta los confunden con una broma? Tener sentimientos era algo nuevo para mi… no pude experimentarlo antes de que sucediera el accidente de Candy… admito que en esta ocasión fue mi error… no escuche a Whip… me emocione y me precipite… esto no era bueno… más porque el sigue aquí…¿Por qué yo sigo aquí? Me levante y corri y corri, di vueltas por mucho tiempo… demasiado, no quería llegar a casa todavía y tampoco quería toparme con él. Corría alrededor de la ciudad…estaba muy agitada, así que pare por un momento, escuche la moto de K' venir, si, reconozco el sonido que hace su moto, así que entre en un callejón que estaba cerca, no quería topármelo. Cuando paso de largo estaba dispuesta a salir e irme a la casa, pero sentí que alguien sujetaba mi brazo. Volteé a ver quien era…en mis ojos se veía mi enojo._

_-¿Por qué no me sueltas bastardo?_

_-¿Por qué debería?_

_-¿Qué no te enseñaron modales? ¿Ah! Cierto… no tienes quien te los enseñe_

_-tengo a Angel_

_-claro! Ella es una experta en eso_

_-te lo dije- que sínico_

_-¡suéltame!- jalaba mi brazo para soltarme pero el me dejo inconsciente con uno de sus golpes… y luego desperté y sucedió lo que recuerdo perfectamente…_

¿Qué tramara el? Yo jamás mataría a K' aunque tenga conflictos con el, nunca lo haría, porque yo lo sigo queriendo… creo que es mejor regresar a casa.

Holu! ^-^Espero que les parezca interesante esta idea que tengo en mente… espero poder plasmarla bien y que les guste a ustedes… no quiero meter muchos personajes pero seria curioso así que tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo porque… soy principiante en esto _ ah! Y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía que no soy buena para eso… gracias a los que dejaron reviews en mis one-shot me inspiraron en hacer esta idea :p


	2. Quiero esa paleta

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de SNK Playmore.**

8:30 PM: Calles de South Town

Estaba regresando a casa, de seguro Diana, Foxy y Whip están preocupadas porque no he llegado, normalmente cuando me quedo en la calle hasta tarde siempre regreso con K', pero de seguro el ya llego. Mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles me iba preguntando…¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me escogieron a mi? K9999 siempre ha odiado a K', eso lo sabemos todos, pero ¿Porque en este momento quiere destruirlo? ¿Por qué me quiere a mi para destruirlo? Bien pudo haber escogido a Ángel y ella sin dudarlo mataría a K', simplemente no comprendo, pero creo que es mejor que por el momento lo ignore, si estoy nerviosa cuando llegue a casa lo notaran, asi que me calmare… ¿en que puedo pensar? Bueno…¡oh! Ahí hay un puesto de dulces…¿que sigue abierto? No tengo dinero…pero esa paleta se ve tan deliciosa que se me hace agua la boca. Como sea, tengo que apurarme a llegar a casa…¡pero esa paleta se ve deliciosa!...espera…¡traigo mi celular! ¿a quien será bueno llamar?...marcare al numero de Whip.

-¿hola? Kula ¿Dónde estas? Foxy esta muy preocupada

-este…lo se, pero…

-¿Dónde estas?

-frente a una dulcería…este…podrías tráeme dinero?

-¿en serio? No lo se, es muy tarde para que una dulcería este abierta, además ese dulce lo puedes comprar mañana, aquí tienes muchos más

-lo se, pero este es diferente a los que tengo

-¿en que es diferente? ¿El sabor? Por favor Kula regresa y mañana lo compramos

-es que yo lo quiero ahora, no estoy segura de si estará mañana

-esta bien, me rindo, pero tendrás que soportar a K'…tengo que salir de emergencia y no quiero mandar a Foxy o a Diana por ti, te iría peor

-no importa, pero que venga

-de acuerdo, en unos momentos llegara, pero quédate donde estas….¿en donde estas?

-en la única dulcería de la ciudad…

-esta bien, no te vallas, no hagas cosas malas…pórtate bien

-¡si!

Cuando colgué mire a mi alrededor…me dio miedo, todo estaba oscuro y solo se podían ver las luces de las tiendas que estaban abiertas todavía, que de todos modos eran pocas. Las calles estaban vacías, la mayoría de las personas estaban en sus casas preparándose a dormir o lo que hacen normalmente, la otra parte de las personas están en bares, clubes y lugares de entretenimiento, siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber que hay en esos lugares, pero no me dejan ir por ser muy pequeña…¡no soy tan pequeña! Como sea, algún día podre entrar a esos lugares y sabré lo que hay en realidad y nadie tendrá que decirme algo al respecto sobre que esta mal, o bueno, eso espero. Pude escuchar el sonido de una moto, pero esta no era la moto de K', pude ver como pasaba en frente de mi, no era nadie más que Kyo Kusanagi, ¿pero el que hacia aquí? Paro un poco después de donde yo estaba, bajo y se acercó a mi. Eh escuchado poco sobre Kyo, lo que se es que a K' no le cae muy bien que digamos, pero aun así no le veo nada malo, tal vez solo sean cosas que solo K' entiende.

-¿no crees que es muy tarde para que una niña este en la calle todavía?

-no soy niña, además estoy esperando a alguien

-¿se podría saber a quien?

-un amigo

-¿viene por ti y llevarte a tu casa?

-no, viene para que me pueda comprar esa paleta

-¿solo por eso? Valla… lo bueno es que no eres una niña

-bueno…¿y tu que haces aquí? ¿a que viniste conmigo?

-me preocupe de que en estas calles en la oscuridad asustan, sabes…hace poco sucedió algo aquí

-¿Qué paso?- esta bien, creo que el sabe captar mi atención

-a estas horas estaba una niña que quería comprar un jugo, pero llego un hombre desconocido y le tiro el jugo, y sabes, eh escuchado rumores de que también puede tirar paletas

-puedo defenderme

-ja… por supuesto

-lo digo en serio

-lo se, no lo dudo… ¿te conozco de algún lugar?

-creo… ¿recuerdas a K'?

-ah…ya recuerdo, bueno, como dije, no lo dudo, tu sabes defenderte sola

-como sea…¿te preocupas de las personas no?

-si, un poco

-je…eres buena persona, no eres como K' dice

-¿asi que el habla de mi?

-pocas veces, y cuando lo hace solo habla de derrotarte y probarte que el es mejor que tu

-wow, que lindos pensamientos

-jaja, el no es muy amable con los demás en realidad

-no esperaba más de el. Me tengo que ir, ten cuidado cuando regreses a tu casa

-de acuerdo

Kyo se subió a su motocicleta y se fue muy rápido. Acabo de darme cuenta…¿no ya, se tardo mucho K' en llegar? Pfff esto se esta haciendo aburrido y lo mas raro…aun no han cerrado la dulcería, ¿Qué clase de tienda es esta? Aun asi, no veo a nadie ahí adentro, me pregunto porque.

Justo en el momento llego K'…a pie, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería que me molestara por tener que esperarlo aquí? Como se, no funciono del todo.

-sigues aquí

-quiero esa paleta

-oh, que bien, pues cómprala

-si me das el dinero lo hago yo sola

-pensé que no me volverías a hablar en toda tu vida después de lo que paso

-quiero olvidar eso

-¿Por qué?

-¿acaso quieres que de verdad te deje de hablar?

-no lo se, quiero probarlo

-primero dame el dinero

-si, lo que sea, ten- … puede ser grosero, pero no tacaño, ¡Wii me trajo mucho dinero!

-¡gracias!

-si, como sea, solo cómpralo y vámonos

-sabes…esto va en contra mio, pero…¿t-tu podrías… acompañarme adentro?

-¿para que quieres que te acompañe?

-es que esta solo ahí adentro y me da miedo

-de acuerdo, pero la pagaras caro

-¡no importa! Si quieres te doy de mi paleta

-odio los dulces, me conformo con que te apures

Entramos juntos a la dulcería…es como se ve por fuera, estaba vacía, no había nadie en el mostrador, solo estaban las luces encendidas y todo en calma, esto era raro. Escuchamos un sonido que venia del mostrador así que fuimos a echar un vistazo… estaba preocupada, si no había nadie que atendiera ¿entonces como iba a tener mi paleta? Tenia que encontrar a alguien rápido.


End file.
